<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>E for Everyone by Quirinah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728324">E for Everyone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirinah/pseuds/Quirinah'>Quirinah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADDING MORE CHARACTERS AS I GO BUT THESE ARE THE ONES I KNOW WILL BE IN HERE FOR NOW, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Crossover, Curse Breaking, Gen, Ratings: PG, Video Game Mechanics, how does one tag send help, kudos 2 my beta reader for being better at this than I am, kudos 2 my poggers beta reader, moon knows reeaaaal maaaaaagiiic wowie, rated teen for swearing which is ironic considering the title, red and mask cant keep their potty mouths shut smh my head, theres some cartoon violence but otherwise its pretty pg, trying to avoid spoilers so sorry if the writing is a bit janky lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirinah/pseuds/Quirinah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Blue is slacking off on turf duties to catch up on their favorite games, shows, and comics, which irritates Specs. After he accidentally unleashes the wrath of Full Moon’s cursed video game console, the entirety of Inkopolis is turned into a living digital world , separating all the teams as they work to find each other and rescue an imprisoned Specs, who learns maybe media isn’t as horrible as it seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bamboo/Stealth (Splatoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>EDIT: I was a bit dissatisfied with the dialogue and a tiny bit of the pacing, so I snipped out bits and pieces of text. Hope the writing isn't too awkward!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The console in Full Moon’s hand burst to life in a brilliant flash of color and sound, illuminating in a flash so bright Red-sole had to step back. The pigtailed inkling watched in awe as an upbeat chiptune soundtrack kicked into gear, the words “<em>Majokko Ika Mirai XX: Cute-Em-Up </em>” lighting up the screen in bubbly pink letters. </p><p> </p><p>Red ogled the title screen with impressed eyes. “Holy mother of pearl.”</p><p><br/>Bobble nodded, peeking over at the screen from Moon’s shoulder. “It’s impressive!”</p><p><br/>“It’s Majokko.” Moon grinned with her trademark impish smile, freckles dancing on her face. “Did you know this wasn’t actually the first console game based on the Majokko XX anime franchise? The first was released in 1994, with a magical girl concept inspired by a human game dug up from a relic dating back to around 13,997 B.F, but the expensive 3D budget got too expensive to continue producing, so they switched to a fast-paced 2D shoot-em-up instead. Despite the name, it is not officially classified as a cute-em-up, but rather as a bullet hell.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red rolled her eyes as Moon booted up the first level. “Classic false advertising, I guess.” She grimaced at the graphics. “Man, oldies have like, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>shittiest</span>
  </em>
  <span> models I’ve ever seen. I can SEE those pixels.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Moon laughed as she flicked her joycon forward and flawlessly killing two pixelated enemies in one blow. “You’re in luck then, because the next Majokko game in the franchise was released in 2011 after a long hiatus infamously titled the Gigapause, featuring polished 3D graphics and sub-surface scattering. It was such a hit, they ended up continuing the game series for several more sequels before releasing a spin-off titled <em> Academy of the Flying Squids </em>in 2016, which although technically is a standalone game, was produced by the same people who coded Majokko games and is therefore considered part of the franchise as they are set in the same universe!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Goggles used to super be into that when we were little!” Bobble chirped as “LEVEL CLEAR!” popped up on Moon’s screen, indicating her successful play. “I think he still has a copy of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he’s got one, they released that game like, yesterday!” Red quipped lightheartedly. “You got any more nerd facts for your nerd games for your magical girl nerd franchise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Moon shrugged. “Nope. Got all mangas though.”</p><p> </p><p>Red’s eyes lit up like stars. “REALLY? Hand them over, like, immediately.”</p><p> </p><p>As Moon rummaged through her backpack eagerly, Designer Headphones, who was at the table next to the three girls, sniffed indignantly as he played rhythm games on his phone. “Nowmies.”</p><p> </p><p>Double Egg peered over his shoulder curiously, eyebrows raising at the sight of him tapping buttons to the beat of a dancing group of male idols. “Yo, is that Splatstars?”</p><p> </p><p>Designer puffed up proudly. “That is cowwect. And I’m pwaying it on Nightmawe Difficuwty. Jeawous yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“SUPER JELLY!” Double let out a yell loud enough that a few bystanders in Inkopolis Square stopped to stare at him. He bent over to peek at Designer’s game screen again. “You got Hinata? Damn. Isn’t he like, a five star?”</p><p><br/>“I guess I’m just lucky, huh?” Designer clucked.</p><p> </p><p>“HE SPENT 20 DOLLARS ON THE GACHA!” Moon yelled from her table. </p><p><br/>“WUDE!”</p><p> </p><p>Goggles popped up from under the table (god knows how he got there). “Are you talking about Splatstars?”</p><p> </p><p>“AGH!” Designer shrieked, nearly falling out of his chair. “WHERE’D YOU COME FWOM, YOU WITTLE BWUE GWEMLIN?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah...Moon wouldn’t let me hang out with Bobble. Girls only, or something.”</p><p><br/>“Feel you man.” Double sighed. “Red just laughed in my face.” </p><p> </p><p>“Bwutal,” Designer replied as he cleared his stage with a perfect score. “Just us bwos now, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“SPEAKING of games,” Goggles chirped, holding up his own phone. “I JUST got A Mask in Void yesterday!”</p><p> </p><p>“That platformer with the RAD soundtrack?” Double Egg’s expression shifted to one of pleasant surprise. “Wicked.”</p><p> </p><p>“YEAH!” Goggles waved his hands back and forth, seemingly excited. “Y’know how equipping different masks gives you different abilities? That’s so cool!”</p><p> </p><p>“And that RAD FINAW BOSS FIGHT? Pwot twist I didn’t expect, that’s fow suwe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Puh-lease! I saw that a MILE away!”</p><p> </p><p>As the three burst into vibrant conversation, Specs watched the six boys and girls with a pursed expression, glancing around tensely. What had started out as a fifteen-minute turf break had extended into thirty minutes so Bobble could finish watching her favorite episode of “<em> Majokko Ika Mirai XX </em>”, and then forty-five when Moon had joined in with her console, and then fifty when Goggles, rejected, decided to talk to Designer just now, and-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re waiting for them?” Vintage appeared out of nowhere behind Specs, causing the inkling to jump back in surprise. “I let Red-sole and Double hang out for a bit. I never expected them to be playing video games with </span>
  <span>everyone else</span>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re RED and DOUBLE...what’d you expeeect?” If it weren’t for his drawling, bitter voice, Specs would’ve barely recognized the figure sitting at the table near them as Mask. His gas mask and intimidating roller had been replaced with a transparent breathing tube around his nose and a thin surgical mask, revealing his exhausted gray eyes and freckles dotting his face and neck. Next to him was what looked like an air tank, and he awkwardly shifted to hide it as he glared up at the two inklings in an attempt to look intimidating, though Specs thought he looked more like a wet cat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As expected, you’re </span>
  <span>here</span>
  <span> too,” Vintage said, though he seemed to have a twinge of sympathy in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Mask grumbled. “Moon and Designer were supposed to be with me today… but they left meeeeee.”</p><p><br/>Specs winced, shaking his head slowly. “They’re so invested in their favorite medias they can’t even pay attention to their chronically ill team leader. Terrible, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAAT? NO!” Mask exclaimed loudly, earning himself a coughing fit as a result. “I doon’t give a shit about what they do...just wish they invited me instead of dumping me heere alooone…” He mumbled something incoherent under his breath before pulling out his own phone and choosing to fumble with it instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…At least you agree, right Vintage?” Specs asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vintage shrugged. “They’re like this all the time. I don’t particularly mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Specs frowned. “Still, shouldn’t their time be better spent turfing instead of whatever they’re doing now if they want to become the best turfers out there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they don’t turf. There’s no need for them to practice it.”</span>
</p><p><br/>The other inkling growled in frustration. “You get what I mean! It’s been nearly an hour! We’re wasting time at this rate!”</p><p> </p><p>“Heyyy, Specs!” Bobble ran over hurriedly with the rest of her friends, still shoving her leftover comics into her backpack. “Sorry for the wait! I’m ready now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Speak of the devil,” Vintage quipped. “Here they come.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sowwy fow weaving you awone.” Designer scratched the back of his head apologetically as he helped Mask up. “We were pweoccupied.” </p><p> </p><p>“Make like a treeeee and fuuuuck off...” </p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, bro,” Moon chirped, hoisting his air tank over her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey hey!” Red skipped up to Vintage. “I’m back! Didya miss me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he didn’t!” Double replied, slinging an arm over Vintage’s shoulder. “Obviously he misses me, his best bro!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come ON, man! I thought we were BROTHERS!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vintage sighed dramatically, though he offered Double a small smile as he grabbed his ballpoint, still leaning against a storefront. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Next time, you’re not slacking off, okay?” Specs scolded, looking down at the sheepish Goggles and the ever-smiling Bobble with an exasperated expression. “We wasted an hour of time on what could be practicing! You have another ranked match coming up, for god’s sake!”</p><p><br/>“We’re sorry!” the two replied, faces plastered with ear to ear grins. “It won’t happen again!”</p><p> </p><p>“You better be!” Specs pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration before grabbing his brush. “It better not happen again!”<br/><br/></p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It happened again,” he groaned, watching Bobble and Red-sole sit on a bench together, a pile of manga in their hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vintage shrugged, seemingly abandoned by his team yet again. “Again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might as well throw my dreams of top turfer in the trash,” Specs muttered. “They’re hopeless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this about hopes and dreams being crushed?” Stealth looked at the unlikely pair quizzically as he chewed on a stick of dango, Bamboo next to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Stealth,” Specs said, voice laced with pity. “Did your team leave you too alone as well? Rider and Blazer don’t seem like slackers.”</p><p> </p><p>“No way! They’d never do that to us!” Bamboo retorted. “We’re having our day off.” She looked at Stealth affectionately, who returned the gaze, causing Mask nearby to make exaggerated gagging noises at the two. </p><p><br/>“You GOTTA admit though!” Specs nearly yelled, wringing his hands. “Don’t you think everyone procrastinating to play games and watch cartoons is a LITTLE bit frustrating?”</p><p><br/>“Well, there’s nothing wrong with a good game or a nice anime!” Stealth replied. “I’m a huge fan of shooters, personally.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vintage only looked at Specs with an unreadable expression. “I think you’re taking this a bit too seriously.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Mask added with a snicker. “I mean, they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>already</span>
  </em>
  <span> doooone for, so there’s no real reason to ask them to shape up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not my point, but sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Army’s rubbing off on you, Specs,” Bamboo said. “You’re overreacting a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not!” he retorted. “And it’s been nearly thirty minutes! Everyone should be back here by now!”</p><p><br/>“Sorry, sorry!” Goggles yelled from a few tables over. “I’m coming!”</p><p> </p><p>Specs sighed in relief as the goggle-clad squid made his way over to Specs, still trying to shove his phone in his pocket as he bade Designer and Double farewell. “Where’s Bobble?”</p><p> </p><p>“Moon gave her a console and she’s in the middle of finishing a level, though she might be finished soon-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want SOON, I want NOW! How are we supposed to get anything done at this rate-” Specs cleared his throat awkwardly at the outburst. “Sorry. Bobble, can you come over here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>The ever-beaming girl only shook her head in response. “Give me a minute, I’m almost done!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re running out of time! There IS no minute!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Moon I need to-” Bobble quickly scrambled to get up and walk towards Specs, though her hands never left the console.“Specs, just give me a minute!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bobble, break is over! We need to get back to work!”</p><p><br/>“But that’s not FAIR! Just let us take a break!”</p><p> </p><p>“You had a break for an HOUR yesterday!”</p><p><br/>“We’ve been doing nothing but practicing for the past WEEK!”</p><p><br/>Specs was practically yelling at this point, not caring he was in front of Moon and Red. “And since when has fooling around won us a tournament?”</p><p><br/>“SINCE EVERY TIME!”</p><p> </p><p>“And THAT’S because we spent time actually formulating a strategy instead of relying on Goggles fooling around to get us somewhere! You can’t get results without practicing!”</p><p> </p><p>“At least I’m actually having FUN right now!”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what? I’m done!” He grumbled unintelligibly before motioning his hand out towards Bobble. “Hand the console over.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m not even finished with-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hand the console over, Bobble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Specs only motioned at her again, still holding out his hand. “Hand it over, Bobble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The girl sighed in defeat before shutting off the console with a grumble and placing it into Specs’s palm. “Killjoy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now as I was saying, you can’t just spend all your time fooling around!” He waved the console around in his hand angrily. “I’m talking to the rest of you too; you need to understand that good battle skill takes time! You can’t get an X-Rank or heck, even KEEP your X-Rank if you spend all your practices fooling around on your phones and looking at Sunday comics! Yes, Double, I’m looking at you too. Doesn’t Vintage always talk about how we need blood, sweat, and tears to get an X-Rank? That applies to keeping it! You can’t do anything if you’re constantly on your phones and it’s showing! Not only that, you’re setting a bad example for everyone else! What are people going to think if the great S-rankers and the X-bloods spend all their time fooling around instead of practicing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Seemingly done with his tirade, Specs looked down at the lifeless console in his hands. “Might as well take this home somewhere you all can’t get to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“WAIT!” Moon jumped out of her chair, reaching for her now confiscated console. “If you take it away, bad things will happen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Specs only looked at her with a disappointed gaze. “Nothing you say will make me give it back, Moon. You can have it tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p><br/>“You don’t <em> understand, </em> Specs.” Moon stared him down grimly. “That console is CURSED! It’s the byproduct of a failed hex I sealed away for your safety! Take it away, and even <em> I </em> don’t know what’ll happen to you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Very funny.” Specs rolled his eyes. “You can have your cursed console back later then.” Muttering under his breath, he tucked the console into his shirt pocket. “Come on, you two. We should get back to practice.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-” Goggles squeaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, he and Bobble obliged, grabbing weapons leaned on walls and set on tables and following Specs, away from the rest of their dumbfounded friends. </span>
</p><p><br/>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <b>INTERMISSION START</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>NEW CHARACTER UNLOCKED!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Specs: </b>The official leader of Team Blue, though he is rarely acknowledged as such and moreso as the “straight man” due to his exasperated nature. Though he seems hotheaded and anxious at first, he is well valued as the most reasonable, knowledgeable member of the team. </p><p> </p><p><b>Likes: </b>Hanging out with Team Blue, winning</p><p> </p><p><b>Dislikes: </b>Bees</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>?????: ????????????????</b>
</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <b>INTERMISSION END</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>NEW CHARACTER UNLOCKED!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Moon: </b>Second in command to Team Cyan. Best known for her sarcastic, mischievous nature and her fascination with witchery, though she also dabbles in competitive esports from time to time. The rambunctious younger sister of Mask. </p><p> </p><p><b>Likes: </b>The occult, video games</p><p> </p><p><b>Dislikes: </b>Slow internet, alarm clocks</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>?????: ????????????????</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>??????: ???????????????</b>
</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Specs didn’t show up for practice. While Goggles insisted they start right away, Headphones managed to coax him into waiting, leaving Team Blue waiting for their leader’s late arrival as the minutes passed.</p><p> </p><p>By noon, it was certain the normally punctual squid was going to be absent. He hadn’t even sent them any notice explaining his disappearance. To say the rest of the team was worried was an understatement; Headphones was pacing a groove into the floor at this point. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he fell down a hole?” Bobble chirped.<br/><br/></p><p>“What? No!” Headphones laughed at the thought. “That’s very unlikely.”</p><p><br/><br/>Goggles squinted at her skeptically. </p><p> </p><p>Headphones winced at the memory of the Metro Incident. “...Okay. <em> Mostly </em> unlikely.” </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he decided to just...not come?” he said.</p><p><br/><br/>“You saw how he’s been acting lately. He’s not THAT hypocritical.”</p><p> </p><p>“Injured? Busy? Killed in his sleep?” Bobble offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Again, unlikely, he’d text us if he’s busy, and why would he be <em> killed </em> ?” Headphones shook her head in horror. “Either way, he’s disappeared entirely. It’s worrying. Maybe I can contact Mask and Vintage since they were the last ones to see him- ”<br/><br/>“Maybe he was cursed,” Goggles interrupted, lazily flinging a pickled plum into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>The image of Moon’s console popped up in Bobble’s mind before she hastily dismissed it. “As in-”</p><p> </p><p>“Impossible,” Headphones snapped. “Curses and hexes aren’t real. That’s all smoke and mirrors.”</p><p> </p><p>“She seemed serious though,” Goggles murmured. “Wouldn’t it be best to just make sure-”</p><p><br/><br/>“Team Cyan pranks others all the time,” she responded firmly. “It’s best to take their words with a grain of salt.” </p><p> </p><p>Bobble frowned, turning away and walking out of the plaza. “I’m going to go look for him.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wha-Bobble, wait!” Goggles hastily ran after her. “Take me with you!”</p><p><br/><br/>Headphones whirled towards them, surprised. “Wait! Don’t be rash!”</p><p> </p><p>But the two inklings were gone in a flash of blue, turning around a corner before disappearing from Headphones’s sight. She sighed heavily, tugging at one of her tentacles out of frustration before breaking into a run after Goggles. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Bobble looked up at the humble house in front of them. “So <em> this </em> is Specs’s house, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bobble, we’ve been coming here since we were 8.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shush, Headphones! I’m going to go in!” Hopping up to the front steps, Bobble rang the doorbell. “Hello? Specs? Are you there?” </p><p><br/>Goggles pressed his face against one of the glass windows. “Hello? Oh great and talented leader? Speeeecs? Glasses? Megaaaaaaneee??” </p><p> </p><p>They were met with dead silence. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going inside to look.” Goggles kneeled down to check under the doormat before rummaging through the nearby bushes. “Do you guys know where Specs keeps his spare keys?” </p><p> </p><p>“Goggles!” Headphones rushed up and grabbed him by the arm to try and stop his search. “You can’t just enter people’s houses willy nilly when you feel like it! That’s an invasion of privacy!”</p><p> </p><p>“But I need to know if he’s cursed or not!” Goggles retorted, yanking his arm out of Headphones’s grasp before dumping one of the nearby flower pots upside down. His eyes brightened at the sight of a gleaming silver key, which fell to the concrete stairs with a clatter. “I got it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, for the love of-”</p><p> </p><p>The door opened with a click. “I got it! Let’s go, you guys!”</p><p> </p><p>Headphones mumbled something under her breath as she followed Bobble and Goggles into the house. </p><p> </p><p>The inside was completely empty, save for the furniture and minimal decor. The shelves had been carefully tidied, the floor cleaned, and the large calendar on the wall already fully marked with tournament dates in red marker, yet any trace of Specs was nowhere to be found. It was almost as if all signs of life had simply...vanished without a trace, leaving only the empty shell of a house behind. <br/><br/>“Alright then!” Headphones huffed. “He’s not here. Now can we leave before someone sees us-”</p><p> </p><p>Bobble interrupted her with a surprised cry, waving frantically up. “Look! Upstairs!” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Come over here! Look! Look!”</p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately, both Goggles and Headphones rushed over, peeking up at the staircase to see what all the fuss was about. </p><p><br/>“Woah…” Headphones said, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>The entire upper floor of the house seemed to have transformed, dull plaster walls replaced by neon pink pixels that rippled and pulsed, flashing blue, purple, red, and back to pink. What was once a vase or a picture frame had transformed and simplified, becoming simple pink and purple spheres, cones, and rectangles that were suspended midair, their forms constantly warping and twisting. Goggles, feeling brave, took a step forward, but the stairs seemed to almost glitch, causing him to jump back in surprise. Though everything had mostly become pixelated and colorful, one of the doors still seemed to be unaffected, remaining its regular brown color but instead radiating blinding flashes of teal light. </p><p> </p><p>Goggles stared up at the staircase in shock for a moment before reality finally set in. “HOLY FUCKNUGGETS! SOMETHING BOGUS HAPPENED TO SPECS’S HOUSE!”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess that console was really cursed after all, huh?” Bobble quipped.</p><p> </p><p>Headphones shushed her, before approaching the glitching staircase. “Don’t move. I’m heading up first.” She carefully made her way up the stairs, stepping on the unaffected patches of carpet as she slowly ascended, stopping just a few steps from the second floor, where reality ended and the pixels began. Wincing, she set a foot on the neon surface, discovering it was solid, and continued to head up, almost losing her footing when the staircase glitched again but for the most part making it up without much trouble. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s it like up there?” Bobble yelled from the first floor. </p><p> </p><p>Headphones stopped to look at her surroundings. The ceiling and roof seemed to be almost floating, revealing what looked like a blue void dotted with binary code and assorted commands. The ground had a strange, holographic texture to it, and it rippled like water as she stepped on it, though it felt like she was still standing on carpet. Despite the ever-changing environment, she seemed to be unaffected by her glitching, shifting surroundings, though she noted the soft pink aura around her. “Unusual, but mostly safe!” She placed a hand against the flickering wall. The glitches made it feel crackly, like she had dipped her hand in fizzy water, but otherwise it felt like the same plaster texture of a typical wall, despite it’s smooth and glassy appearance. “I think you can probably make your way up from here.” </p><p> </p><p>Goggles bolted up the stairs, feet barely touching the ground as he ran up to the second floor. “Woah! It’s like something out of a video game! Or an anime!”</p><p> </p><p>“More like a nightmare,” Headphones groaned, peering at the pixelated walls. Save for the lone door in front of them, the entire hallway was empty. It seemed to just cut off at some point, revealing the gaping void around them and forcing her to huddle near Bobble and Goggles to avoid falling. </p><p><br/>Goggles jiggled the doorknob curiously. “Maybe he’s in here.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Only one way to find out then!” Bobble chirped. Grabbing the door, she struggled to push it open, though it didn’t budge. “Weird! It’s not locked, but something’s jamming it!”</p><p><br/><br/>“We’ve only got one choice then!” Goggles ran towards the door at full speed, headfirst, like a bull. “CHAAAARGE!”</p><p> </p><p>He rammed himself into the door, forcing it open with a bam and revealing the room inside. </p><p> </p><p>The inside of the room was so chaotic, it made the former hallway look like a regular house. The pixelated walls seemed to twitch and contort into different shapes, the cubes and triangles that were once furniture now flipping upside down and phasing through walls. The slightest twitch or movement seemed to affect the entire room, sending it into a frenzy of glitches. Parts of the walls and even the floor seemed to have been shattered like bits of glass, floating midair and constantly detaching and reattaching themselves to the room. The only remotely normal thing about it was Specs, strapped to the wall by what looked like glowing pixel chains, and the console, pulsing with pink light at his feet. </p><p> </p><p>“SPE-” As soon as Headphones opened her mouth, it was like speaking underwater; every syllable felt hard and weird to pronounce, her voice distorted into something like a metallic gurgle. Still, she tried again, finding it easier to communicate the second time around. “SPECS!”</p><p> </p><p>“HEADPHONES!” Specs yelled, still struggling to break free of his restraints. “Don’t come any closer!”</p><p><br/><br/>“We’ll save you, Specs!” Bobble cried, rushing towards him and trying to loosen the chains, though as soon as she touched them, she jumped back as if her hand had been burned. “How do we free him from… this??”</p><p> </p><p>“Destroy the source, that’s what!” Goggles replied, making his way shakily across the glitching floor towards Specs, wincing at the bright light around him. Slowly, he bent down, clearly intent on picking up the console.</p><p> </p><p>“GOGGLES!” Specs cried. “Don’t-”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Goggles’s hand made contact with the console, he felt it burn white-hot and searing, its glow turning from pink to a yellow as bright as the sun. Startled, he tried to yank his hand back, but it was stuck to the surface. Suddenly, the entire room was swathed in the same glowing light, forcing everyone to shield their eyes from the brightness, before it exploded with an ear-splitting boom. Goggles felt himself flying, launched through the air, and landing roughly with a hiss of pain.</p><p> </p><p>As he squinted through the glaring light, he barely made out the distressed look on Specs’s face as the building that was once Specs’s house grew, skyrocketing and rematerializing into something completely new. </p><p> </p><p>That was the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>NEW CG UNLOCKED!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“The Console Curse”</em> </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>&gt; PROCEED</b>
</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EDIT: So I'm...a massive idiot and accidentally deleted the notes like a moron SO HERE'S THE REVISED VERSION SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE </p><p>A lot of the stuff mentioned here is based off/bootleg versions of actual popular media franchises so I'll be putting fun reference notes below like so!<br/>Also I don't have very in-depth knowledge of Touhou or Enstars so most of the info about their respective fic counterparts I pretty much came up with on the fly...Please don't murder me lololol</p><p>Chapter name: thought it would be fun to treat the chapters as "tracks" in an "album". The names are each based off actual songs from my E for Everyone playlist (which is basically an "OST") that I'll link below if you want to look at it. </p><p>Majokko XX: Based after the Touhou franchise!<br/>It's also the name of a very, very, old original story I posted way back when so I'm affectionately reusing it here because it's way too banger of a title to be wasted on a crappy piece. </p><p>Gigapause: Subtle reference to an infamously long hiatus in Homestuck titled the Gigapause. </p><p>B.F: Before Flood. Used to refer to the date when humans were still alive before rising sea levels happened.</p><p>Splatstars: Based after Enstars! Designer feels like the kind of guy to like mobile gacha games.</p><p>Designer's dialogue: Headcanon time! He has a heavy speech impediment.</p><p>Mask in Void: Based off a Hat in Time! The masks Goggles talks about are of course related to the different hats you can make. </p><p>Mask (character): MORE headcanon time. He has some...rather shitty lungs and will tend to wear a more basic surgical mask when his hay fever isn't a huge problem though it's rarer to see him in public with one because he usually wears them at home. </p><p>"Maybe he fell down a hole?": Reference to the events of the Octo Expansion arc. </p><p>Megane: Specs's Japanese name. Kudos to you if you know about it!</p><p>Intermission: I’ll be shoving these in chapters as a mini-pause  from the story to help break up the long chapters. Think of it as a commercial break. </p><p>Your Adventure Log Has Vanished (chapter title): The song that got me into vocaloid. Great song, basically just len and rin fucking around in old video games where your save data was very flimsy and easily destroyed. Thought it was appropriately fitting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Level Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the posting delay; this chapter ended up taking longer than I had hoped it would! I ended up editing intermissions as well, so instead of posting halves of chapters with an intermission in between, they'll be posted along with the whole chapter where you can take a break from reading. Chapters in general are going to be very long compared to my other fics, so I'm hoping a short pause in story between chapters makes it easier on the eyes.</p><p>This chapter and the upcoming ones are definitely where friend input and collaboration can be seen most prominently, such as a friend's hc that Safari likes bugs and their suggestion to put him in, as well as Octoglasses's role as a robot. Hope you enjoy it!</p><p>EDIT: You might notice the new chapter names and a few other changes, such as me changing Safari's role to Knight instead of Entomologist. If you remembered differently you aren't crazy I promise haha</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moon awoke to total darkness. </p><p> </p><p>No sight, no sound. She made out the vague feeling of hard ground beneath her, indicating she was lying down, though her eyes felt heavy and hard to open. <em> What happened…? </em> Last she remembered, she had been playing games on her computer with Jersey before being suddenly enveloped by a blinding pink light, as if the world around her  was being eradicated and then, <em> nothing </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Hey!” There was a familiar voice above her, demanding her attention, but Moon was too groggy to pinpoint who it belonged to. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Moon opened her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Red stood directly above her prone form, cocking her head to the side in curiosity and looking down at Moon with an impish grin. “Wake up, sleepyhead!”</p><p> </p><p>“Your outfit looks different,” Moon mumbled stupidly.</p><p> </p><p>Red did a little twirl of her skirt in pride. “Pretty cute, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Her striped sweater and shorts had been replaced with white socks and a poofy lolita dress with red accents, cinched and tied at the waist with a pretty red bow that trailed in front of her in ribbons. The top half almost resembled traditional robes, the sleeves long, loose, and trailing, lined with red ruffles. On top of the fluffy dress was a short sleeved, loose red coat, decorated with two tiny ribbons on each side. Her pigtails and the hem of her dress were decorated with spider lily motifs and pins, and the back of her hair was tied back by a ruffly red bow. Though she was standing on ornate white platforms, Red-sole seemed to have no trouble balancing, even hopping from foot to foot as she examined Moon. She swore she recognized the outfit, though her mind was having trouble putting two and two together. </p><p> </p><p>Extending one arm towards the cyan inkling, Red helped Moon up, finally allowing the two to look at their surroundings fully for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>The ground seemed to stretch out infinitely, peppered with gnarling trees and tall, reedy plants and hazed in a shrouded fog. There was a strange whirling noise in the wind that blew past, though otherwise, it seemed mostly peaceful. A simple broom with a pink ribbon hovered just in front of Moon. She recognized it almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that Sakurako’s broom from Majokko XX?” she shouted, looking at it in awe. “It’s just like the real thing. But...how?” She whirled back towards Red and her robed dress, finally finding it familiar. “But you-you’re Yohko!” Moon reached out a hand towards the bow before realizing her outfit had changed too, her yellow sweater replaced by a loose, billowing white hoodie with pink laces on the sleeves and a pink, short-sleeved seifuku. A heart-shaped magical girl wand was strapped to her waist, and her boots were replaced by pink ballet slippers laced up to her knees. “And I’m Sakurako! Does that mean-”<br/><br/>“Guess I was right, huh?” Red mused. “Somehow, we’re in Majokko XX.” </p><p> </p><p>“But <em> how </em> are we in here? You don’t just become anime characters out of the blue!”<br/><br/>“Weelll.” Red tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I was busy with Vinny and Egg Squared and Omega Thee Stallion crushing some fools in Tower Control. We were KILLING IT, I was doing my joyride to the second checkpoint like a BOSS-” She glanced back at Moon’s unamused expression. “Sorry.”<br/><br/></p><p>“And then the tower just...EXPLODED!” Red continued. “Like PEWSHHH! We were sent flying, and I saw like...the tower and the battle arena just MUTATING into this swath of pixels before I hit my head on a metal beam and BAM!” She waved her hands for dramatic effect. “Here I am waking up in my sweet new drip, over your Sleeping Beauty self, and I just assumed you were dead until you woke up and-”</p><p> </p><p>The realization hit Moon like a sledgehammer. “Oh my god. I think Specs may or may not have accidentally cursed the entirety of Inkopolis into...some sort of digital media world.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whaddya mean, CURSED?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, remember when I was telling Specs about the console’s curse? I wasn’t joking around there.” Moon shrugged. “It’s a protection hex I failed miserably and had to seal away safely, but there are several ways it could’ve been activated, such as the cursed object being taken by force-”<br/><br/>“Why the hell were you using a cursed console?”<br/><br/>“It saves me the pain of getting a new one anyways!” Moon retorted. “Anyways, I don’t think a curse of this caliber could theoretically affect the entire city unless something ELSE triggered the curse to lash out, such as someone trying to break the object that holds it.” </p><p> </p><p>“So from what we can assume, Specs took away the console, was affected by the curse, tried to break it in a panic and then it just? Did? This?” </p><p> </p><p>Moon nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“And the only way to get rid of whatever curse we’re in is to…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Head to the source and dispel it. Though, I don’t know how we’re going to find said source in this place-”</p><p> </p><p>She was interrupted by the sound of a loud whirr. A bolt of light shot through the fog, hitting the ground just inches away from the two. As Red stared in horror, seven more bolts shot out, then ten, then twenty, before an army of sizzling light orbs homed in on their direction. Frantically, she dodged madly, barely avoiding getting scorched before yet a second wave of bolts launched out at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Ruuuun!” Red screeched, tugging on Moon’s sleeve. </p><p> </p><p>Moon nodded, scrambling onto the broom, which immediately shot up into the air, sending the two up into the thickest part of the fog. As Moon swerved, avoiding the wave of light, the broom began emitting it’s own bolts, shooting into the fog and hitting a vague figure in the distance. Above them appeared a large health bar, which slowly became smaller the more bolts hit the figure. </p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh! I get it now!” Red was still holding tightly onto Moon, barely sitting on the broom. “We’re in the shoot-em-up!”<br/><br/>“Thank you for the ASTUTE observation, Squidlock!” Moon shrieked, sending them into a spinning barrel roll as she dodged another wave of missiles. “We need to fly towards that figure and shoot it dead!”</p><p> </p><p>As Moon sped towards the fog, she deftly dodged a horde of bat monsters that seemed to be in their way and shot at them as well, knocking them dead. Almost immediately, a second wave seemed to fly at her, bombarding the two girls with a flurry of bolts.</p><p> </p><p>Red yelped as a bullet barely grazed her dress. “So <em> that’s </em> why it’s classified as a bullet hell,” she quipped. </p><p> </p><p>Moon didn’t respond, too busy focusing on shooting down the waves of monsters in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Geez. Tough crowd.”</p><p> </p><p>With a final flying roll, Moon finished off the last monster in sight, leaving the two hovering in an empty, cloudy sky. Below them, the ground looked tiny; if either of them fell from their current height they’d surely die.</p><p> </p><p>Red looked at Moon nervously, still grabbing onto the broom so tightly her knuckles were white. “What now?”<br/><br/>“Now?” Moon looked up at the looming figure in front of them, clearer than ever and slowly moving closer, seemingly preparing to fire a beam at them. “We prepare for our final boss.”</p><p> </p><p>Almost as if responding to her, the world around them changed, swallowing itself in a flash of pink pixels before transforming into a ruined city, enveloped in ice and snow and shrouding the ground below in a soft periwinkle blue. Moon was forced to grip onto her broom tighter as the air around her grew colder and the wind stronger, snow whirling past her. Below, the gnarled trees and tall plants bloomed with white, dotting the silver grass with thousands of pale blue lilies and covering the trees in blossoms. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait a moment.” Moon’s eyes narrowed. “I know this boss.”</p><p> </p><p>The wind seemed to pick up speed, whirling in a flurry of snow and ice and turning the sky into a neverending snowstorm. The air around them grew hazy with snow, leaving Moon and Red lost in the middle of a raging snowstorm. </p><p> </p><p>From the snow approached a girl that looked maybe around Moon’s age, seemingly floating towards them. At first glance, with her pale blue jumper dress, black mary janes, and blue tentacles styled into a neat bob, she looked almost innocent, though her cruel white eyes gave away her true nature. The massive spiked wings on her back almost seemed to be made of diamonds, the crystals reflecting a rainbow of light around her and giving her the appearance of having a large ring of light around her. </p><p> </p><p>“The <em> Frozen Trickster, Agata </em> ,” Moon said grimly. “The Major Fairy of Eternal Winter, otherwise known as the most popular and well-known character in Majokko XX besides the main team amongst beginners.”<br/><br/>In response, Agata only lifted a hand, sending a spiraling barrage of crystals at Moon, who hurried to shoot them down, swerving so quickly Red almost fell off the broom.</p><p> </p><p>“Or in our case, the hardest boss in the game,” Moon muttered, biting her lip nervously as she continued to aim for Agata, who seemed to be charging up a bolt of some sort. </p><p> </p><p>Moon shifted the broom slightly to the left, bracing for a shot, but instead felt her broom move sharply right, throwing her and Red directly into the path of an ice crystal. She winced, watching a pink health bar appear above her head, grow smaller, and disappear. In front of them, Agata held out one glowing hand, flicking it casually to the left and sending the broom left and hurtling directly into another shot. </p><p> </p><p>“As you can TELL by the undodgeable attaaaaacks!” Moon yelped as Agata sent the broom up and then violently hurtling down, docking off a few more health points. “Agata is able to quote unquote, grab the ‘soul’ of a person and manipulate it, allowing them to move against their will, or in our case, control our avatar for us aaaaand try and KIIILL US!” She felt her control over the broom return, and immediately sent it zooming forward and headed toward a hovering heart shape in the distance. “Between each soul attack, it’s crucial you try and collect as many health points to avoid dying!” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s the jist of it, huh?” Red asked, clutching onto Moon for dear life. “And we just gotta BEAR being slammed into objects for...what? Until she stops shooting ice at us and DIES?”</p><p>Moon shrugged as she began shooting at Agata again. “Seems so! A lot less fun when you’re fighting the boss in person rather than in a game, though!”</p><p> </p><p>A flurry of sharp crystals flew at the duo again, lancing through the air at lightning fast speeds. Moon hurriedly swerved, nearly throwing Red off the broom. As soon as the first attack was gone, Agata immediately attacked again, giving them no break to rest as she threw them around for a moment before unleashing another barrage of ice, forcing Moon to swerve away from the hovering health points to avoid losing more health. Despite her frantic movements, Moon seemed almost nonchalant, still aiming at Agata and firing beams, slowing chipping away at the boss’s health. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, Agata seemed to stop attacking, instead bringing her prismatic wings over her form like a shield and slowly regaining health. Moon seemed to perk up at this, zooming towards the boss and aiming for one of the crystals on her wings. A small white health bar could be seen above the crystal for a moment before it exploded, causing Agata to screech and fly away from the duo, unfolding her wings again and unleashing another barrage of bullets. In front of Moon appeared a floating crystal, similar to the one on Agata’s wings, which Moon picked up eagerly. </p><p> </p><p>The crystal seemed to burst with light for a moment before turning into a shimmering shield around Moon and Red, sending the bullets aimed in their direction bouncing back at Agata. She screeched at the hit, trying to throw Moon again. The broom bounced and shot from left to right as normal, but this time Moon seemed immune to the damage.</p><p> </p><p>“Immunity!” Red gasped, impressed. “Sweet!”<br/><br/>Moon nodded, obviously proud of herself. “It’s lesser known, but if you specifically destroy the crystal on the far left while Agata switches to her second phase, you gain immunity to her first and deadliest attacks. After those pass, it’s just up to you to destroy her once and for all!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan!” Red cheered, pumping her fist in the air with newfound confidence as she pointed towards Agata. “Let’s CRUSH this boss!”</p><p> </p><p>In place of a response, Moon zipped towards Agata again, going so fast the floating ice missiles then seemed to blur together. Beams of light continued to shoot out of the broom, hitting Agata, who seemed to be quickly losing health, her movements becoming more frantic as she continued to throw bullets at them with decreasing accuracy. </p><p> </p><p>With one final spinning dive, Moon shot the last beam needed to defeat the Boss, finally depleting her health to zero. Agata screeched once, folding her wings in on herself again before exploding into a thousand snowflakes. The storm cleared, turning what was once a galing wind into a peaceful sky. Moon slowly let the broom descend until it hit the ground, climbing off with Red before planting her feet on soft snow. A large swath of pixels appeared in the sky for a moment, spelling out <em> LEVEL CLEAR! </em>before dissipating. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re done.” Red blinked in disbelief for a moment before cheering. “We’re done! I can’t believe you cleared the level!”</p><p><br/>“Never doubt my skills!” Moon smirked, hoisting the broom over her shoulders. “Though I wonder what now? Usually after you clear the stage, you get your scores and then you get taken back to the menu screen, but what now? I don’t SEE a menu screen or whatever-”<br/><br/>She was cut off mid-sentence by an explosion of teal pixels coalescing in front of her, forming the shape of a tall prism before shining with pink light. When the brightness had cleared, in place of the pixels was now an unfamiliar figure in what looked like a stereotypical maid outfit and a belt stuffed full of deadly throwing knives. She tucked one of her short mint-colored tentacles behind her ear, regarding the duo in front of her with neutral green eyes. Judging by her unfamiliar appearance and the glowing pink outline around her, she was obviously a game npc. </p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations Magical Girl and Witch for completing your part of Crossover Cursebreakers,” she said, voice elegant but robotic. “Here is your reward.”</p><p> </p><p>As she spoke, she waved her hands, and a massive red fan twice the size of Red appeared in the inkling’s hands. <em> NEW WEAPON: PHOENIX FAN OF FOUR WINDS </em> popped up in front of her in a blaze of yellow pixels before disappearing.<br/><br/>“Haha, sweet!” Red smirked, lifting up the fan before wheezing under the weight. “WOAH boy! Heavy!!”</p><p> </p><p>“In addition, for being the first to complete your game, you will also receive a tutorial guide and an item that will aid in your journey,” the figure continued. “If there is anything you do not comprehend, simply say ‘Mina, I need assistance!’ and I will come to your aid. However, please be aware I cannot fight, open portals, solve puzzles, or complete any game objectives for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Got it, got it,” Moon replied. “Don’t think I need more tutorial help at any point, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina only nodded. “Very well.”</p><p> </p><p>She disappeared in another explosion of pink pixels, leaving behind what looked like an ornate golden compass and a large tablet. Behind her appeared a large portal swirling with purple light with what looked like a control panel on the side, dotted with images of various landscapes.</p><p> </p><p>Moon barely took notice of the portal, instead picking up the tablet and pressing a button on the side, causing the screen to come to life with a neat row of text and images. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Welcome to Crossover Cursebreakers!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Inkopolis has been turned into a various collection of comics, shows, and video game universes come to life, all separated into different districts depending on franchise. Your objective is to get to the center of the game and rescue the Cursebearer, the person who had originally triggered the curse, to return your world back to normal.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> However, each district is mostly unpassable. To jump from franchise to franchise, you must complete the main objective there, which varies depending on the district, but may or may not include the following: defeating major bosses, clearing difficult stages, completing a game, or finding some other way to break through the system. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet!” Red chirped. “We’ve already done two of those.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When you complete the main objective there, a portal will open, allowing you to hop to the next few districts of your choice. Use the opportunity to add more people to your party to prepare for the rescue of the Cursebearer.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In addition, you may have already noticed you appear to be playing as certain characters of a franchise. Everyone else in this game is also in this situation as well, and you must all use the tools at your disposal to creatively complete your district’s objective. As the game progresses, you will find more people with unique “roles” to further expand your party.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A map of Inkopolis has been provided for you below with the locations of districts for your reference. When you are prepared, you may select a destination for your portal. If you do not set a game, you will be automatically transported to the next closest game to the central district.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> More information will be added as you progress, so keep your eyes peeled! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Red cocked an eyebrow at the slew of information. “Wow.” She paused for a moment, thinking. “Wait a minute, Moon?”<br/><br/>Moon was already looking at the map, noting the games present. “Yes?”<br/><br/>“How’d you even fly on that broom anyways? Are you some kinda secret witch or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> did </em> curse a console. What makes you think I can’t fly?” She gave Red a mysterious grin. “Though in all seriousness, I’m not sure. I just...thought about flying a certain direction and I flew.”<br/><br/>“Probably has something to do with the ‘roles’ that game mentioned. Like how Mina called us Magical Girl and Witch and not uhh...what were their names again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yohko and Sakurako,” Moon finished. “You think those are our ‘roles’ or something? Would explain why I could fly there. After all, witches use brooms all the time!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Red whistled, looking back at the portal again. “Want to just jump to our next game? Can’t think of anywhere on the map I want to really go to.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” Moon grabbed Red’s arm as the two approached the pulsing portal. </p><p> </p><p>In a flash, they were engulfed in bright light, before the world behind them disappeared into nothingness. </p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INTERMISSION START</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>NEW NPC PROFILES UNLOCKED!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Agata: </b>Major Fairy of eternal winter. Owns a great mansion known as the Frozen Palace and is well-known amongst fellow fairies as a capricious and cruel being.</p><p> </p><p><b>Likes: </b>Freezing cold</p><p> </p><p><b>Dislikes: </b>Fire, bright sunlight</p><p> </p><p><b>Weapon: </b>Ice missiles</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p><b>Mina: </b>The chief maid of the Frozen Palace possessing the unusual ability to manipulate time, which she uses to speed up her work. Also serves as a bodyguard, proficient in the art of combat and throwing knives, though as opposed to her master Agata, she prefers to remain passive unless engaged. </p><p> </p><p><b>Likes: </b>Earl grey tea, flower arrangements</p><p> </p><p><b>Dislikes: </b>Laziness</p><p> </p><p><b>Weapon: </b>Throwing blades</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INTERMISSION END</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>EXISTING CHARACTER PROFILES UPDATED</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>NEW CHARACTER UNLOCKED!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Moon: </b>Second in command to Team Cyan. Best known for her sarcastic, mischievous nature and her fascination with witchery, though she also dabbles in competitive esports from time to time. The rambunctious younger sister of Mask. </p><p> </p><p><b>Likes: </b>The occult, video games</p><p> </p><p><b>Dislikes: </b>Slow internet, alarm clocks</p><p> </p><p><b>Plays as: </b>The Witch, Sakurako (Majokko XX) </p><p> </p><p><b>Inventory:</b> Dimension Traveler Broom, Gate Compass</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p><b>Red:</b> The chaotic wild card of Team X-Blood. On the field, she has a reputation as a ruthless player, toying with the enemy teams before finishing them off, though this is only a battle persona for her rambunctious and sassy nature. Shows her affection towards friends with teasing remarks and sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p><b>Likes:</b> Being the best, rollercoasters</p><p> </p><p><b>Dislikes: </b>Boredom</p><p> </p><p><b>Plays as: </b>The Magical Girl, Yohko (Majokko XX)</p><p> </p><p><b>Inventory: </b>Phoenix Fan of Four Winds</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The cave wall exploded with a boom as a large metal lance pierced through its core, sending debris flying as it was pried open further, large enough to make a hole that someone could pass through and kicking up a mountain of dust. From within the cloud obscuring the new gateway came one carapace-clad foot, then the other, followed by a dull cloak and finally, a stone white mask, completely smooth save for its large horns and gaping black eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Safari slowly removed his mask, coughing at the dust around him as he put the large lance he was holding back into the sheath on his back. </p><p> </p><p>Stopping to marvel at the unusually large roly-polys crawling about, maybe almost half his size, he continued forward, taking heed not to disturb lest he get injured.  He’d learned his lesson earlier, when he had stopped to ogle a rhinoceros beetle and earned a swift jab to the chest as a result, causing him to lose what looked like a health point appearing above his head before it disappeared, leaving the confused Safari injured. </p><p> </p><p>Safari looked up for a moment into the sky, watching as a health bar with five shapes (four of which were lit) and what looked like a sphere full of sloshing liquid appeared above his head for a moment, before poofing out of existence and leaving a trail of purple pixels in its wake. From what he’d seen, he was in a video game somehow; and an idyllic one at that! Lots of calming underground landscapes and pretty bugs; just the kind of things Safari liked to look at. Even if the bugs <em> were </em> comically oversized and occasionally aggressive. </p><p> </p><p>The carapacian-clad inkling slowly made his way up the tall cavern, hopping on the floating rock platforms that seemed to be suspended in midair and avoiding the large gnats that seemed to buzz around him. As he made his way up, he took note of the structures around him, changing from unpolished conglomerate to smooth stone and ornate metal. When he’d finally made his way to the top, he took note of the new chamber he was in, filled with barrels made of the same carapace material as his armor and several more smooth platforms, all leading up to a gaping hole in the wall. </p><p> </p><p>Heaving with effort, Safari climbed onto the last platform, hopping into the hole and admiring his surroundings clad in vines and greenery. A large sign hung on the wall, covered in ornate runes and the carving of a large beetle on the top. Safari stopped his trek to read it, awed by the sight. </p><p> </p><p>“Descend through...to get to the heart of the world,” he read, confused. “There...all wishes shall be granted, all truth’s revealed-what does that mean?” </p><p> </p><p>He glanced back at the way he came, towards the sign, and then towards the area he was supposed to go, shrouded in darkness. Where else was there to go? Sighing, Safari made his way towards the darkness, before sharply stepping back as a bolt of lava flew up into the air, nearly singing him.</p><p> </p><p>From the darkness rose a massive roly-poly with glowing eyes, spitting fire and sending tiny bugs rollings towards Safari. He cried as one of the lava balls hit him, sending his world toppling and one of the health points above him to disappear, and shakily drew his lance. <em> Relax, Safari, </em> he coaxed. <em> You saw that...knight thingy before! You got past that! You can deal with this. </em></p><p> </p><p>However, just as he was about to ready a spell of his own, a bright laser cut through the bug’s head, splitting it in two like a piece of warm butter and causing it to disintegrate. Safari blinked, confused. That certainly didn’t seem like an aspect of the game. </p><p> </p><p>A humanoid robot maybe around Safari’s size cautiously stepped over the cauterized remains of the roly-poly, blue-gray body armor and sizzling arm cannon looking very out of place in the peaceful cave. It looked like something straight out of a kid’s cartoon, waving at Safari cheerfully. </p><p> </p><p>Octoglasses gave Safari a silly grin, shaking out her flamingo pink tentacles with a smile. “<em> Hola, amigo! </em> Nice save there, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“OG?” Safari squeaked, baffled. “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged, laughing heartily. “Beats me! Last thing I knew me ‘n the buddies were having a dance-off when everything lit up in pink! Thought it was part ‘o the lightshow till it swallowed me and the next thing I know, I’m a robot, haha!” Octoglasses held up her left arm, turning it into an arm cannon before returning it back to normal. “And I’m thinking, ‘Wow, cool!’ until a portal opens beneath my feet and I am in this cave. I see you pulling a lever, see monsters following you that you have decided to ignore, beat them up, continue to follow you and boom! Here we are!” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s the thing,” Safari mused. “You don’t look like you’re from whatever video game this is? Where is here exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>As if in response to his question, “<em> Ruined Gardens </em>” in ornate white letters appeared above his head before disappearing. </p><p> </p><p>“Woah!” Safari chirped, hopping onto a bench nearby to rest. “Thanks, game!” </p><p> </p><p>Octoglasses suddenly shrieked, pointing towards a higher platform. “Safari, look, look!” </p><p> </p><p>Perched on a block of stone was a tall, thin figure clad in a crimson red cloak with the pattern of a monarch butterfly, wearing a similar mask to Safari’s. On their back was a lance as well, though it was longer and sharper, moreso resembling a needle more than anything, attached to their back with a long white rope threaded through the needle hole. Safari gasped, running towards them to get a closer look, but the figure disappeared as quickly as it had came, fleeing into the shadows. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait a minute!” Safari yelped. “That thing! It looked familiar!”</p><p> </p><p>Octoglasses nodded. “I’m not the only one, then. Though, where did it come from?"</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno...my mind’s blanking. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it helps, I’ve been explorin’ the area ahead of here as well!” she chirped. “Turns out when you’re a robot, you get to pretty much ignore the rules of this place entirely! Look, I even got a map of the place!”</p><p> </p><p>Safari’s eyes widened at the sight. “Woah! Cool!”</p><p> </p><p>Octoglasses held up the map for him to see, detailing the locations of benches, toll booths, and more. “Wanna explore the area ahead?”</p><p> </p><p>Safari nodded, scaling one of the platforms as he ran off. “Might as well check it out!”</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>“Aaaa!” Octoglasses shrieked as the moth knight in front of her swung its lance at Safari. “Dodge! Dodge!”</p><p> </p><p>“Trying!” he yelped, making a half-hearted jab at the knight before immediately fleeing again. “Not succeeding!” </p><p> </p><p>“Just hold it still so I can shoot and I won’t make you distract any more scary bugs! Promise-”</p><p> </p><p>A lance jabbed through the moth’s head, killing it. The knight screeched once before poofing in a puff of smoke, leaving his broken weapon and a plethora of silver coins behind. </p><p> </p><p>Safari looked down at his lance in horror. “Oh cods! I didn’t mean to kill it! It was so pretty too…” </p><p> </p><p>She groaned. “How’d you even get past everything here? All the bugs are out to murder us!</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. “I just ran until they stopped following me.”<br/><br/>Octoglasses facepalmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like there’s a tunnel over here,” Safari gestured behind him, still squinting at the map. “Should we check it out?</p><p> </p><p>“Meh,” Octoglasses replied. “I can always shoot down bosses if they pop up.” </p><p> </p><p>Safari nodded, though he seemed nervous. “If you say so.” With a quick leap, he bounded towards the tunnel, followed closely behind by Octoglasses. </p><p> </p><p>The ceiling seemed to be getting higher as the two continued to walk, their surroundings covered in so many vines and plants Safari had to cut through them with his lance machete-style. Eventually, after the last of the vines had been cleared, the two finally reached the end, where the tunnel dropped down into a large pit lined with cobblestone. Below them was the strange cloaked figure from before, standing over what looked like another figure wearing a gray cloak and a mask, though theirs was cracked. Judging by how they didn’t move an inch, they were seemingly dead. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, it’s more of your people!” Octoglasses joked, poking Safari from their hiding place above the pit. </p><p> </p><p>He looked down at the red-cloaked figure; she seemed to simply be some sort of humanoid bug. Safari glanced over at the dead body; like the figure in the cloak, they also looked like a bug of sorts. “I uhh…” Safari squinted down at his own hand: covered in an armor made of some sort of carapace but otherwise completely normal. “Hmmm…”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax,” Octoglasses snorted. “I was kidding. You think Red Riding Hood down there saw us?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think they saw us,” Safari whispered. “They’re more focused on the body.”<br/><br/>Octoglasses suddenly dashed forward, hopping into the pit and sneaking up behinds the red-cloaked knight. “I’m going to take a closer look.”<br/><br/>“WAIT!” Safari yelled, leaning forward dangerously. “Don’t-”</p><p> </p><p>The red-cloaked figure whirled to face them. Octoglasses froze, lifting up her arm cannon in preparation for a fight, though it never came, the knight’s needle pointing towards Safari instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t come any closer!” the figure shouted, voice reverbrating through the cave. “I’ve seen you following me through the brush.”<br/><br/>“But I saw you once!” Safari retorted, though the figure ignored him. Behind him, Octoglasses snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“A terrible thing lies within the depths of this old kingdom,” they continued. “I know what’d you try to do to it. I <em> can’t allow it </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>With a graceful dash, they leaped for Safari, needle drawn, who yelped and scrambled to dodge, falling face flat into the pit. In front of him, the name <em> Ruby </em> in ornate white letters appeared for a brief moment before vanishing. </p><p> </p><p>“IS THIS A BOSS? AM I FIGHTING A BOSS?” Safari shrieked, frantically swinging his lance. </p><p> </p><p>“No shit, Safari!” Octoglasses shot a beam at Ruby, sending them flying back before they retaliated, dashing forward with their needle straight at Safari and docking off one of his health points. </p><p> </p><p>Ruby drew the needle from their back, spinning it around them so quickly it formed a shield before throwing it, barely giving Safari time to dodge. He swung his lance forward, seemingly damaging Ruby, who retreated and prepared to dash at them again. Octoglasses jumped at them from behind, hitting them before they could attack again, but earning a jab to the face as a result. Despite Octoglasses being the one hit, another health point was docked off Safari, leaving him with only two lives left. </p><p> </p><p>“OCTOGLASSES!”</p><p> </p><p>“Crap…!” Octoglasses hissed in pain, firing up her cannon again as Safari continued to swing haphazardly at Ruby, trying to block their attacks. His red-cloaked opponent, however, showed no mercy as they continued to jab at Safari, moving so quickly their swings seemed to blur together. Even Octoglasses couldn’t hit them with her cannon. </p><p> </p><p>With a war cry, Ruby launched into a series of flying dashes, jumping up before slamming down onto the ground for a moment. Octoglasses, seeing her moment, leaped up just as Ruby hit the ground, dealing several shots from above. Ruby, stunned from being hit, whirled towards Octoglasses, ready to dash at her, before Safari, gathering courage, struck at them one last time, sending Ruby flying into the side of the pit. </p><p> </p><p>Ruby peeled themself off the wall, cringing in pain, before shooting her needle like a grapple towards the ceiling and disappearing from view.  Next to them, a beam of light shot down onto the dead body’s cloak, revealing the intricate moth-wing design woven onto it. Safari, curious, approached the body, hand extended. With a flash of light, the pattern seemed to <em> lift </em> off of the cloak, swirling through the air before embroidering itself on Safari’s own cape, adorning it with the intricate moth pattern and a shiny new sheen. </p><p> </p><p>A series of intricate white letters popped up in front of him: <em> Taken the Mothwing Cloak. Use the cloak to dash along the ground or through the air. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Sweet drip,” Octoglasses drawled. Next to her, Safari leaned forward, intent on trying out his new ability, only to zip straight into a wall and crash. “Though what now? I don’t see anything beyond here-”</p><p> </p><p>As if in response to Octoglasses’ inquiry, a swirl of pink pixels appeared in front of her before exploding in a spark of light, revealing another bug knight. Clad in not cloaks or wings but clunky gray armor, they sat down casually as they wiped off their lance with a cloth. Unlike Ruby, their weapon was long and flat, resembling a sword, and their mask was without horns, giving them the appearance of a large beetle. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, ‘ello there!” they chirped. “Congrats on makin’ it past the first boss, Knight! And Robot, I suppose. Name’s Jasper!” Jasper looked up at Safari’s near-empty health bar and cringed. “Y’know y’ can heal, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?” Safari shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ye didn’t know?” Jasper grumbled. “Y’see that ol sphere full o’ liquid? When y’ wallop a bug or two, that sphere fills up with SOUL. If you kinda like...focus for a sec or two y’ can use it to heal yerself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh…” Safari looked up at the sphere curiously; it was almost full. Grunting, he balled his hands into fists and squinted. After a few moments, he was enveloped in light, his health bar back to full points and most of the soul he had collected gone. </p><p> </p><p>“One more thing!” Jasper shouted. “Though yer past the first boss, y’ still got a longs way to go!” They handed Octoglasses and Safari a tablet. “Here’s all y’ need to know about what’s goin’ on!”</p><p> </p><p>Octoglasses stared at the “<em> Welcome to Crossover Cursebreakers </em>” in awe before looking back at Safari. “You mean someone CURSED us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fraid so, lass! For this game, yer objective is t’ complete this game! If y’ need anymore help, just shout ‘Jasper, light up the way!’ and I’ll come t’ yer rescue!” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah...thanks!” Safari said, playing with the fabric of his cloak. “I think if you stayed with us for a while…?”<br/><br/>“Ah, no pro’em, Knight! Me n’ Robot miss’s got your back!”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a small beeping sound came from Jasper’s wrist. The bug turned their wrist over, revealing an intricate glowing pattern tattooed onto the carapace before whirling back towards the duo. “Looks like we got one more thing! Two of th’ lasses must’ve completed their-”</p><p> </p><p>Before they could complete their sentence, two figures atop a large broom plummeted from the sky with a loud yell, whizzing through the air like a missile before landing on the ground with a boom, nearly squishing a startled Jasper.</p><p> </p><p>Moon and Red laid in a crumpled heap on the ground, rubbing their heads in pain, before they finally seemed to notice Safari and Octoglasses, grinning ear to ear at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, well!” Red chirped, dusting off her skirt. “Looks like we made it to the new district after all.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>&gt; PROCEED</b>
</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One new franchise is introduced here, and it's going to be the focus for multiple chapters before we delve into new games! I've been really getting into Hollow Knight so I hope it turns out to be a fun segment to write.<br/>Also hush I know Cirno isn't actually that strong, but listen I know nothing about Touhou so she and Flandre are the only bosses I can think of off the top of my head...lololol</p><p>Majokko XX: Remember when I said the shoot-em-up for the franchise was inspired by Touhou? Yep. Here it is!</p><p>Red's outfit was inspired by qi lolita dresses, had a bit of fun coming up with her design.</p><p>Sakurako: Random witch oc I had. No correlation to Touhou, just wanted to tie into the witch theme Moon has. </p><p>Yohko: Based very, very, very loosely off the main character Reimu from the Touhou series, but most of her outfit and her fiery fan Red possesses is just me going wild with creation.</p><p>Egg Squared, Omega Thee Stallion: Another speech quirk hc! Red has dumb nicknames for her friends. </p><p>Agata: Took the only two bosses I vaguely know about (Cirno, Flandre) and shoved them into a blender. Her soul grab attack is supposed to reference how Flandre can kill people by grabbing their "eye"? I don't know. Again, the rest of the attacks I kinda bullshitted myself. </p><p>Mina: Based heavily off Sakuya!</p><p>Tablet, compass: The curse is heavily surrounded and influenced by Specs. As a generally organized person, the world reflects that and provides everyone with organized guides to help in their journey. </p><p>"Roles": I'll go more in depth on these later and it's poor form to explain the worldbuilding here but for now you can think of them as standard RPG classes influencing your abilities. Moon is a Witch, so she can fly, Octoglasses is a robot and can summon an arm cannon, etc.</p><p>Safari: Based off the Knight/MC of Hollow Knight! The game he's in is primarily based off that franchise, though again, I'll go more in depth later. </p><p>Ruby/Jasper: Based off Hornet and Quirrel respectively, though I don't think Quirrel has an obnoxious hillbilly accent NSDFMDSMGSDH</p><p>Health bar, soul: Based off the Hollow Knight game mechanic of regenerating health. You can see it in most gameplays.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Apologies if the pacing seems a little wonky! I've been trying to find ways to have the characters explore areas based after different games without delving too far into spoiler territory...oops!</p>
<p>There's also been a bit of an issue with figuring out how to break down larger games (especially platforming ones like Hollow Knight/Carapace) into chapter-sized bits, though I think I have a pretty solid idea of how I'll go about writing future chapters. Hopefully they'll turn out less awkward than this one!</p>
<p>Chapter name was taken from the song Doctor from the Homestuck OST...ah memories.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Safari and Octoglasses ogled the two for a moment before both of them burst into comical screams. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a ghost!!” Safari yelled, swinging his lance at the two and nearly taking off Red’s head with it. “We’re all gonna die!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t come any closer or I’ll shoot ya in the baby maker!” Octoglasses pointed her arm cannon at the two. “Y’ got five second to explain why the hell you’re here or me n Safari are gonna decapitate you!”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“I wasn’t trying to-”<br/><br/>“SHUSH, SAFARI! I’m trying to be intimidating here! NOW COUGH IT UP, RASCALS!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red giggled, pushing away Safari’s lance with a scoff, before looking at Octoglasses with her cannon and bursting into ugly, snorting laughter. Moon only shrugged, waving out her own tablet towards them, ignoring the large cannon aimed at her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re stuck here too, numbskulls,” she quipped. “Why’d you think we’re here? We completed our district’s objective.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohhhhhh,” Safari and Octoglasses said in unison. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red dried her tears from laughing and dusted off her skirt. “Anyways, what kinda weird underground cave crawler game are we in? Looks boring as shit-”<br/><br/>“CARAPACE!” Moon’s eyes lit up as she took in the scenery before she lunged forward to grab Safari by the shoulders, admiring his cape. “You’re the knight! And you’ve already got the Mothwing cloak-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And Octoglasses!” She pointed towards the robot with excitement. “You’re from Battle Rainbow Squid! You’re the Gigasquid! Did you complete your game as well-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope?” Octoglasses inched away from Moon slightly. “I just turned into a robot, was walking around for a bit before getting sucked into this portal thing and the next thing I knew, here I am!”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Strange…” Moon muttered. “I’ll have to ask Mina about that. Do you guys know your game objective?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Safari pointed at Jasper, still recovering from nearly being squashed. “That guy says we need to complete the game.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Complete the game…” Moon muttered. She grimaced. “Oh. Complete the game…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does that mean??”<br/><br/>“Yeah, we’re not going to be doing that today.” Moon replied. “As much as I love gaming and Carapace, this game’s too complicated and we’re kinda pressed for time here.” Behind her, Red nodded in agreement, despite not knowing a single word she was talking about. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s? A game?” Octoglasses spluttered. “Why can’t we complete a released game? It’s? Done? Out there? Finished?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Safari frowned, fumbling with the hem of his cloak. “What’s wrong with staying here for a bit? This place doesn’t seem too bad-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lass is right, ‘m afraid,” Jasper interrupted, casually wiping down their sword again. “You’re keen on findin’ yer way out and breakin’ the curse, yeah? Fraid actually making your way through this game normally’s going’ to take up more of your time than I think you’d like to offer. Might take ye a week at least, a couple months at most-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT?” Safari shrieked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And even then, if yer really intent on finishin’ the game to the fullest and advancin’ I doubt a little beansprout like ye would be able to get through the rest of this place-”<br/><br/>“WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO <em> MEAN </em>?!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a load of fresh baloney!” Red cried. “If we can’t complete the objective how the hell are we supposed to get out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jasper shrugged. “I suppose ye guys could use this district as a restin’ place. Y’know, to cool your heels for a bit before movin’ on. Though, if y’ really want to get out of here in a jiffy, there’s a certain thing about ‘ere Robot here has already utilized that I’m assumin’ the game wants ya to learn...I ain’t good at explainin’ it...Uh...y’see...well-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red rolled her eyes. “Mina, I need assistance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The maid appeared before her in a flash of pink. “What is it you require?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jasper said there’s another way we can get out of here besides completing the objective. Tell us more about that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina nodded. “Very well. Have any of you done a speedrun before?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moon and Octoglasses raised their hands. Red yawned, before raising hers as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. I assume you know how to exploit games to finish them quickly then, correct?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah!” Moon replied eagerly. “You take advantage of the game’s structure and various glitches to clip through or skip certain time-consuming stages, which lets you finish quickly. Every exploration game has glitches in them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Correct.” Mina clapped her hands, revealing a map of the area dotted with pulsing spots of blue light. “That applies to Crossover Cursebreakers as well. Inside every game are many ‘weak points’. If you can find a way to break through an open one, you will summon a portal that will take you out of your current location and into a random district.” She pointed out a pulsing yellow spot that appeared for a moment, watching it shine before vanish into nothingness. “It is rare, but if you can trigger a certain action, such as breaking structures or collecting objects, you will rip open a momentary weak point that allows you to traverse. With some considerable power, you can even force it to stay open, allowing a permanent gateway to any random district.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Soooo…” Red squinted at the map. “It’s like the portal we went through, except it’s suckier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina nodded. “That is also correct. This game serves as your tutorial point for figuring out these weak points and how to break them. As Jasper mentioned, this game was never meant to be completed normally.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, seriously?” Safari groaned reluctantly. “That’s it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that’s got to be the shittiest explanation <em> I’ve </em> ever heard,” Red quipped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Octoglasses ignored the snarky remark, instead turning towards Safari. “So...you got any plans for us to head down or what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t see why not?” he chirped, craning his neck towards the side of the pit. “It looks like there’s a gate over there.” Beyond the aforementioned gate appeared to have terrain covered in bulbs of light and gentle fog, with the occasional pulse or crack of electricity in it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, what?” Moon dashed past Safari, smooshing her face in between the gate bars as she looked down into the bulby cavern. “Woah!! Fog Canyon, neat!” She grinned in awe for a moment before grimacing. “Ohh. Fog Canyon. <em> Neat. </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red scoffed. “It’s just a bunch of bugs. It can’t be that bad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, trust me,” Moon snarked, body still pressed up against the metal. “It’s worse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s continue the chitchat later, eh?” Jasper piped up. “Why don’tcha guys open up the gate?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do we <em> have </em> to?” Moon grumbled. “Fog Canyon is ass on a stick...” Despite her complaints though, she obliged reluctantly, reaching for a handle on the gate, though as soon as her hand made contact, she was knocked back so quickly she landed on her back, taking out Safari with her as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moon rubbed her head in pain before quickly leaping to her feet again. “Ow, geez, the heck?? Sorry Saf, I didn’t realize it would knock me back when I touched it-Safari?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Safari was kneeling on the ground, seemingly incapitated. The air around him seemed to be abuzz with particles of light, flying through the air like sparks while the ground shook fiercely below. Octoglasses, startled at the sudden quake, grabbed onto Red, who quickly scuttled as far away from Safari as possible while Moon watched with a grim expression. There was a flurry of whispers, which quickly escalated into a crescendo of howls, filling the pit with blinding light before it disappeared just as quickly as it came. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Safari stood, dazed for a moment, before he quickly collapsed, nearly falling forward were it not for Jasper and Moon rushing to prop him up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened? Are you good?” Octoglasses demanded, gripping his shoulders. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Safari only dusted himself off in silence before he seemed to finally come to a decision. “I think Moon was right.” He glanced back towards the other end of the pit. “We can’t complete the game.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>INTERMISSION START</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>SOUND BYTE UNLOCKED!</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>ROLES:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Just as a class or profession in an RPG serves an important purpose in the game’s mechanics, so does a role in Crossover Cursebreakers. You might’ve noticed by now each user is playing as a certain character in a franchise; the kind of character they play as determines their role. For example, Red-sole, who plays a magical warrior, has the role of Magical Girl.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> In addition, different roles will be proficient in different things. For example, Moon was seen earlier being adept at flying on a broom despite no previous knowledge of how to do so, befitting of her Witch class. A Knight can wield a sword because it comes with their role, but an Inventor could not. However, there are some exceptions where different roles can share items, such as the Luminary and the Musician both being able to equip speakers and musical spells.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Npcs will often address players using their role instead of their names, suggesting the game heavily relies on a player’s role for identification. This may be why duplicate roles are often extremely rare.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>NPCS:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A nonplayable guide character appearing in districts. Usually resemble a certain character from a franchise. For example, Mina and Jasper are nearly identical to their counterparts in abilities, appearances, personalities...the list goes on.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Npcs in general seem to have access to Crossover Cursebreaker’s inner machinations, though they’re not allowed to use these abilities to directly help the players reach their goal. So far, this means npcs are not allowed to attack monsters, open portals, or solve puzzles, though they can still provide advice. They also seem to have some sort of phrase that summons them, and will store items for people.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Despite being nearly identical to the characters they were based off, npcs seem to possess little to no knowledge of their counterparts’ memories. The best way to describe them is a collection of experiences, thoughts, and wishes of players and of the curse’s activator given shape in an easily recognizable form.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Upon closer examination as well, it looks like a lot of the game’s inner machinations are dependent on the Cursebearer. All the mechanics of Crossover Cursebreakers, the easily accessible guides, the tutorials...they all seem to be reminiscent of the Cursebearer’s tidy, logical personality. If the Cursebearer was perhaps someone of a more chaotic nature...I surmise our surrounding world would be very different. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Ah...I must be rambling again. My apologies. I just thought it would perhaps be beneficial to us if I recorded my findings...oh well. Until next time, reader. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Yours truly, ???? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>INTERMISSION END</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>NEW CHARACTERS UNLOCKED!</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Safari: </b>Member of Green Team possessing a love for all things bug, an unfortunate streak of bad luck, and a pet sea bunny. Though his terrible luck tends to prevent him from turfing with friends, he still remains optimistic, carrying a lucky clover earring with him everywhere he goes in hopes of turning the tides in his favor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Likes: </b>Sea bunnies, entomology</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Dislikes: </b>Wet cement</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Plays as: </b>The Knight, Ghost (Carapace) </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Inventory:</b> Old Nail, Mothwing Cloak</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Octoglasses: </b>Proud member of Team Pink and winner of Crusty’s Seanwich Eat-a-thon three years and counting, Octo “2 Cool 4 Skool” Glasses (that’s not her real name) is a force to be around. Can be found partying, skateboarding, or fooling around with the rest of her friends in Inkopolis Square. Has a secret fondness for retro video game titles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Likes: </b>Fast food, boardwalks</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Dislikes: </b>Standardized testing</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Plays as: </b>The Robot, Gigasquid (Battle Rainbow Squid)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Inventory: </b>Plasma Cannon, Map of the Ruins</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never. Again. Never again, I’m telling you!” Safari yawped, clinging to the bench he sat on like it was a lifeline. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See? I told you Fog Canyon was a buttcheek on a stick,” Moon replied. “At least we can catch our breath before going forward again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I have to fight any more exploding jellyfish I’ll die,” he moaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, yes, that is what happens when you lose a battle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Safari continued to gripe about his condition, Octoglasses pulled out a series of small metal charms from a compartment in her armor, showing them to Jasper. “I found these while I was exploring. Do they mean something? A prompt showed up when I took them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Charms! Fantastic job, lass! And is that a city crest too? Splendid, lassie, splendid!” Jasper nudged Octoglasses with one of their legs lightheartedly. “Were ye just cleaning up after the Knight over ‘dere or what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Octoglasses cringed. “He ran away from every bug chasing him. I spent the entire time cleaning out the area of the monsters he ignored. Which was EVERY one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jasper’s eyes bulged. “Ye fought every monster since the start of yer adventure here? Impressive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So...what do these charms do? You never answered that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OH!” Moon suddenly popped up behind the pink squid, earning a yelp and a sudden jab to the head from a surprised Jasper. “Safari! If you sit on a bench and clip them onto your cloak, you get cool benefits!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool!” Safari chirped, snatching two from Octoglasses’s hands and fastening them onto his cape. A small game prompt opened in front of him, though it quickly disappeared. “Where’d you say we were again? After the jellyfish started flying towards us like homing missiles we kinda just took off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moon gestured towards the structure they were in, lined with neat pillars, verdant greenery and large glass panes. In front of them, the ground dropped below to reveal a cavern, a small toll booth just next to the bench they sat on, giving the entire room the vague appearance of a subway station. Hanging from the ceiling was a series of flat panels with runic text scribbled onto them. She flicked one, causing it to swing into another panel, and then another, until the room echoed with the sound of swinging panels like windchimes. “Queen’s Station.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jasper chuckled, watching everyone ooh and aah at the sight. “Sure is grand, eh? Such a pretty stag station. From here we can travel to the new regions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moon looked at Red, who was currently holding the compass they’d received back in Majokko. As Moon watched, Red clicked a mechanism on the back of the compass, revealing the same map Mina had shown them before, complete with all the glowing weak points reappearing and disappearing. Red held a finger up to the glowing map, swiping it across the map and rotating it, before clicking on one of the points, causing the arrow in the compass to spin wildly before pointing east. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah!” Moon waved her hands at a glowing yellow point on the map that had started flashing, seemingly the one Red had selected. “It’s pointing us towards the Mantis Claw in the Fungal Wastes!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How fortunate of us, eh?” Jasper chirped. “Our little knight friend can get a new upgrade along the way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suuuure,” Moon replied, snickering. “Hey, Safari, just curious: are you afraid of mantises?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A little bit, not really though. I mean-all bugs are great, of course-but those claws. And those <em> eyes </em>, I feel like they’d bite my hand off if I tried to pick one up-” Safari stopped. “Why are you asking me this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moon giggled. “No particular reason.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, hey!” Octoglasses waved Safari over towards the toll booth. “I found something for you to throw your stuff into!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like some kinda money machine,” he said, inserting a pile of silver coins. “Though, I wonder what it’s for-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a click as the toll booth disappeared, replaced by a single pole with a bell on top. Octoglasses, grinning, struck the bell with her hand, causing it to ring and reverberate through the cavern. The room rumbled for a moment before a gigantic stag beetle, carrying a saddle on its back, ran into the cavern, causing Safari and Red to scream in unison before it stopped, seemingly waiting for them to get on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“D-do we?” Safari squeaked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah,” Octoglasses replied. “I just did this every time I got to a new area. See see.” She walked up to the stag before a prompt popped up with lists of areas and a complex map. “We have our own mini subway. From here we can travel to Fog Canyon and away from it. Just in case.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awesome! We’ve got everything settled then, huh?” Moon clapped her hands together, sitting on top of her broom casually. “We should go, yeah? Fungal Wastes isn’t going to walk to us!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, yeah, it’s a structure, it’s not like it’s going to...grow...legs,” Red mumbled, following close behind Moon as she brandished her compass in one hand and her fan in the other. Behind her, Jasper watched the two leave, seemingly satisfied with the duo’s decision, before they disappeared in a flash of pink pixels along with Mina, leaving Safari and Octoglasses alone in the cavern. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as Safari was about to get up and join them, he felt a metallic hand on his shoulder. <br/><br/>“Wait,” Octoglasses said, firmly gripping him by his cloak. “I wanted to know something.” <br/><br/>“Um...sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What exactly <em> did </em> you see back when we were in that other area? Why’d you change your mind so suddenly?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There were...voices.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Octoglasses’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “Voices?”<br/><br/>“Yeah, of the other...bug...people...here. They said I was intruding and that I shouldn’t seek out this kingdom’s secrets.” Safari turned back towards the station, admiring the swinging chimes. “Something about it…” He pondered for a moment. “I felt like I needed to continue, but at the same time, I feel like I’m not fit to complete the game after all. There’s a lot more going on here than I wanna know, you know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess,” she replied, trying to cheer him up. “Like, I’m a robot. With a cannon. I feel like whatever underground city this place is isn’t exactly suited for...ultra fighting robots?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Safari laughed. “I guess. Want to go see what the place Moon’s off’s like?”<br/><br/>“Probably nothing good, considering it’s literally named <em> Fungal Wastes, </em>” Octoglasses snarked. She nudged Safari to the side, rushing out of the cavern. “Race you there!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh-Hey, wait up!”<br/><br/></p>
<p>The two rushed out of the cavern, leaving only the faint echoes of the ceiling chimes behind as a sign of their presence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An arc of flame swept through the dense, humid air, taking out three flying bugs with a single slice. Balancing the tiny fan in her hands like a weapon, Red glid through the mushroom-covered caves, combat movements so liquid and graceful it looked more like an elaborate dance than fighting. With each sweep of her fan, an arc of flame trailed behind every slice she made, lighting up the cavern in orange before quickly fading once more. It was a poised movement that seemed unfamiliar on the playful squid, yet totally natural at the same time, as if she’d been doing it all her life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you’re just showing off at this point,” Moon joked, smacking a wayward projectile out of the air with her broom and causing it to explode. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, when you’ve been blessed with this <em> slapping </em> weapon, it’s only natural for you to use it!” Red clucked, pirouetting and sending trails of fire fly past her. “Besides, it’s not that hard. I just think of what I want to do and-” She leaped like a ballerina. “Kachow!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Safari, brow furrowed in concentration, dashed forward, trying to mimic the elegant gesture, but failing, falling face-first into the dirt. “I think that’s something limited to just your role, Red.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh please,” she replied. “It’s really not that hard. You’re just clumsy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah...no,” Moon said. “I think that’s just a you thing, Red.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the two continued to engage in lighthearted banter, Safari and Octoglasses trudged closely behind, not used to the thick air, which seemed to be clouded with tiny spores. While Safari seemed to be mostly unaffected, coughing a little and blinking through the fog, Octoglasses seemed to be having the worst time, itching at the gaps in her metal suit as her movements slowly became more sluggish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moon, seemingly not watching where she was stepping, trudged over a loose pile in the dirt. There was a rumble as the ground split open in front of them, revealing a bug with a large sack over their head, brandishing what looked like a wooden club. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They waved to the party in a friendly manner, though the language they spoke seemed to sound like gibberish to everyone’s ears; everyone besides Safari, that is, who approached the bug with a friendly smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “&lt;Aha! A tiny adventurer and their friends! Welcome! My name is Rutile!&gt;” </em> the bug chirped in its strange speech.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “&lt;Hello there! Do you know where we can find...um…&gt;” </em> Safari replied, seemingly in the same language. He paused, before pointing at Red’s glowing compass. <em> “&lt;The Mantis Claw? My friend said it’s in this area.&gt;” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “&lt;Oh!&gt;” </em> The bug seemed to perk up at the question. <em> “If it helps, one of the critters warned me about a tribe down below. Warrior types, it seems. If y’ find em, can y’ beat em up for me? Been itchin’ for some combat.&gt;” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “&lt;I’ll...certainly try. Have a nice day!&gt;” </em> <em> <br/><br/></em></p>
<p><em> “&lt;You too, lad! Take care!&gt;” </em> The bug waved them off, seemingly done with the conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, well?” Red chirped. “What’d it say?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s some kind of tribe up ahead. Maybe they’ve got access to the Claw.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohhhh…” Moon nodded in understanding. “Say, Safari, you remember when I asked about you not being afraid of mantises?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah?” he squeaked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.” She snickered. “We’ll be putting that to the test soon.”<br/><br/>“I-I beg your pardon?” <br/><br/>“Oh, it’s nothing, I’m sure,” was the ominous reply. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thick dirt path gave way to polished metal, the caverns being lit up by dimly glowing lanterns. For a moment, perched on a platform above bubbling acid waters, Safari spotted Ruby, the figure he had defeated before, leaping through the caverns before they shot their needle forward, flying off into the distance and out of sight. As polished structures and strange poles continued to crop up, so did the bugs, and after a short period of time, just as Moon had warned, there was a mantis. Brandishing one sharp claw, it dashed towards Safari with hostile intentions before a quick jet of fire from Red rendered it dead, and the party continued onwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mantises also seemed to be growing in frequency, attacking from so many angles even the fierce Red couldn’t take them down alone, prompting Moon to smack at them with magical beams while Safari swung his nail around haphazardly in a dismal attempt to help. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-wanderers seeking d-death, welcome,” Safari stuttered, halfway through translating an inscription on one of the signs. “M-may you find swift end upon our claws-They’re out to kill us Moon! We can’t go this way!” he cried, waving his arms about in distress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Relax, you’ll be fine, you got us on your side,” Moon drawled. “Besides, I thought you weren’t afraid of mantises?”<br/><br/>Safari groaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon, even the mushroom-covered cave walls started to give way to neat wooden houses and hallways, masks of bugs hung upon the walls and taut rope binding the ceiling and floorboards to their right places. <em> Mantis Village </em> in neat white text appeared before them before briefly disappearing, prompting them to venture further into the city. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look!” Red suddenly cried, holding up her compass. Peeking through one of the windows on a wall was a neat row of claws lined up on a shelf. One of them in particular seemed to pulse with light, as if tempting someone to come over and take it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Mantis Claw!” Moon gushed. “Red, you’re a genius!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, thank you. I accept autographs and payments in cold hard cash.”<br/><br/>“Awesome!” Safari rushed over a series of platforms before jumping down into the shelved room. “Guys, guys, cmon! In here!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s so shiny,” Octoglasses whispered. “Put it on! I wanna see how it looks!”<br/><br/>“Alright, alright!” Safari laughed. “Don’t rush me!” With a quick snatch, he plucked the claw off the shelf and stuck it on his right hand, watching curiously as it deformed to fit around his hand, turning into sharp talons, before duplicating and appearing on his left hand as well. <em> Taken the Mantis Claw </em> appeared in large letters over his forehead before briefly disappearing, causing Moon to silently cheer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t see any portals though,” he mumbled. “Maybe this isn’t it? Do I need to hit something?” In confusion, he smacked the wall with his nail, only earning a cloud of debris in his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe,” Red replied. “There’s still a lot of points still on the map.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lemme see, lemme see!” Moon yelped, squinting to look at the compass. “Hmm. Yeah, I can see a whole bunch. There’s one in the City of Tears, one if we continue descending into the village, a couple in Crystal Peak, one at the top of the Howling Cliffs, one in the Ancient Basin…” She cringed. “That’s...a <em> lot </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe we can split up,” Octoglasses suggested. “We could all go to each different region and scout out portals. I bet I could take out the mantises here, no biggie.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm…” Moon hummed, “Red’s been good at clearing out areas and monsters quickly. We can assign her to the City of Tears. My broom’s also been really helpful traveling, so I’ll volunteer to take out Crystal Peak. We can’t get to the Ancient Basin’s weak point, which means Safari’s going have to head to the Howling Cliffs.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Alone?” he squeaked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, alone,” Red snarked. “You’ve gone this far. I don’t see the problem.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I ran away from all the bugs attacking me! And even if I do get past the bugs, I don’t know where to go! None of us do!”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Reelaaax, you need to chill out!” Red rolled her eyes, pressing a button on the back of the compass. The map disappeared, replaced by a series of glowing pink arrows, one for each person. They quickly split apart, moving in different directions pointing everyone to a different area, though barely moving more than a few feet away from the compass, seemingly waiting for everyone to follow. “With these we can head to every weak point in the area!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woahhh,” Octoglasses quietly whispered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I know, I’m the best at everything, no need to remind me,” Red clucked. “When we get out of here you all owe me ten dollars and fifty-nine cents-”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“How specific…!” Safari muttered. “Um...Moon, you’re the game expert right? D-do I need to know anything before you guys send me off to my own death?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do I? DO I?!?” Moon whirled her head back so quickly Safari was afraid it’d pop off her neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pandora’s Box, Safari,” Red quipped. “You’ve ripped it wide open.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So your weak point is located inside a hut in the northeast section of the Howling Cliffs, near a large chasm,” Moon rambled, waving her hands around vigorously. “Inside, you can learn a new attack, so I’d suggest staying for a while, even if you’re just using the hut as shelter. There’s actually a charm you can obtain in a cavern next to a bug that sells maps-you probably met it before-though I doubt you’d use it. Below it is a cavern leading to a big red brazier; whatever you do, do NOT touch it unless you want to make our journey here last longer. If you see a bench, SIT ON IT. If you end up dying you’ll wake up back here and that’s a pain in the ass, and benches heal you anyways so that’s all more the reason to SIT on the goddamn bench. You play passively so I’d suggest trying to dodge and avoid attacks, though if you get injured you may need to attack a few bugs so you can get soul to regenerate your health.” Seemingly done with her rant, Moon turned towards Red next, eyes gleaming behind her round glasses. “And YOU!”<br/><br/>“Oh boy,” the pigtailed inkling grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The City of Tears requires a crest to get in, which you have already. True to its name, it always rains, so you’ll want to watch out for that since it clashes with your fire but the Phoenix Fan is also lined with bladed iron plates, meaning you can probably just club them dead. Your weak point is located in a boss arena, but you can take them, probably. It shouldn’t be too difficult for someone with an aggressive playstyle…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Moon continued to ramble, Octoglasses wiped the moss and fungal grime off her joints casually. It seemed she was back to normal, energized even, as she checked her cannon to make sure it was working properly. “Well, enough chitchat already! I’m itchin’ for a party! Wanna leave now or what?”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Are you sure you’ll be fine?” Moon replied skeptically. “Didn’t seem like you were doing too well with those fungal spores earlier.”<br/><br/>“And the mantises,” Safari mumbled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Red grinned deviously. “You sure the plants won’t destroy your <em> delicate robot chassis? </em>” She clasped her hands together, batting her lashes in a mocking gesture. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Octoglasses scoffed. “Pssh, no way!” In a brisk gesture, she pulled out a crumpled map from one of her suit compartments, tossing it at Safari. “Hold this for me, would’ya? I don’t really need it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright then.” Moon nodded, satisfied. “When we’re all done exploring our respective areas, head to the nearest station and travel to…” She squinted at Octoglasses’s map. “Ah, Dirtmouth. That should be a good enough rendezvous point.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You all caught that, right?” she shouted. “When you’re done, head to the nearest station and travel to Dirtmouth! We’ll share our findings from there!” Moon shot out her hand towards them, palms down in an offering gesture. “Aye?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Octoglasses grinned, placing her hand on top of Moon’s. “Aye!”<br/><br/></p>
<p>Red seemed hesitant for a moment before she quickly put down her hand as well. “Aye!”</p>
<p>The three girls looked towards Safari, still clutching his map and looking up at the pink arrow pointing him towards his destination. He drew away from the trio, considering the options for a moment before gulping, walking forward, and placing his hand in the pile as well. “Aye!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That settles it! Let’s go, cursebreaking party!” Moon shouted. “To save our friends!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To save our friends!” the party echoed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As quickly as they had arrived, they all took off, running towards different areas as the pink arrows took off in their respective directions.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>&gt; PROCEED</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter! Trying to find a balance between total walls of text and brief little snippets haha</p>
<p>Battle Rainbow Squid: According to a friend Battle Rainbow Kid was one of the beta names for Megaman! I just thought it was neat. </p>
<p>Safari not being able to complete the game: Time issues, mainly for me AND for plot. Hollow Knight is a game with lots of major lore that I'd prefer not to spoil in a silly crossover fic haha </p>
<p>Fog Canyon: This was around the point where I stopped using bootleg names for things besides game titles, whoops! The actual Fog Canyon isn't as hellish as Moon described except if you hit one of the oomas. If you hit one of the oomas you're basically screwed.</p>
<p>Mysterious figure in the intermission: No plot relevance whatsoever! Just a spooky fourth-wall breaking character.</p>
<p>Octoglasses's city crest: Used to unlock an area! This is important ;)</p>
<p>Rutile: Cloth!! Wanted to make it a trend for the bugs to have gem names. (This one was suggested by a friend of mine!)</p>
<p>Brackets: Used when a character is speaking in a different language! In this case right now Safari is speaking in a bug language. (Might change how I write these in the future due to HTML using the same brackets though)</p>
<p>Moon's advice: Most of this you can probably apply to actual gameplay so any future Hollow Knight players...take notes (please don't).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's a few lines I also borrowed from webcomics ("I'll shoot you in the baby maker!" and "Pandora's Box. You've ripped it wide open") but they're not as important! Just fun easter eggs for me :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. April Fools!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi guys! After some careful reviewing of my drafts and the current plotline, I've decided to finish this fic right here and now! Thanks for reading along and I hope you like the grand finale!</p><p>Will I make a sequel and finally help Specs fulfill his dream of being inside Inkopolis Narnia? Stay tuned to find out! &gt;:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red was the first to chase after her arrow, sliding and dashing her way through the caverns. It didn’t seem to be showing any signs of stopping either, continuing to guide her forward relentlessly. She could only continue to run after it at top speed and hoping she didn’t lose sight of it.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, it halted to a stop in front of a mushroom covered wall before disappearing in a flash of cobalt blue. Red examined the slimy fungi, unamused, before smacking it with her fan in an attempt to cause <em> something </em> to happen. As soon as her hand met the wall, the surface exploded in a flash of hot pink, shattering into pixel chunks. Red winced at the impact, before staring at the space in front of her with surprise. It certainly didn’t resemble a portal.</p><p> </p><p>The surface had been broken into something resembling a broken mirror, the fungal wall broken away as if it was made of cardboard and revealing a white void, dotted with flashes of pink pixels here and there. Hesitantly, she stepped through the broken gash in the wall and into the nothingness.</p><p> </p><p>Upon closer observation, this new place wasn’t a void at all, but rather a blank white room that seemed to stretch out for miles into a long hallway. Red extended her hand, feeling for a wall, before her hand met smooth glass. As soon as her hand pressed against the wall, the white surface seemed to bloom with pink, disappearing as soon as she stepped away from the wall. </p><p> </p><p>“Well,” an <em> incredibly familiar </em>voice from the other end of the hallway chirped. “You found me.”</p><p> </p><p>Red recognized that mischievous tone. “MOON?”</p><p> </p><p>The entire room seemed to revolve, spinning under Red’s feet until she was now facing the source of the voice. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Moon waved to Red with a friendl<b>y</b> manner, casually leaning on a nearby tower next to her. There was a vague grumble inside bef<b>o</b>re Specs appeared from inside the tiny structure, propping himself <b>u</b>p on a ledge in one of the windows. </p><p> </p><p>“Congrats on being the first to get here, I <b>g</b>uess.” Moon shrugged, whirling t<b>o</b>wards a nearby crack in the wall next <b>t</b>o her and causing her purple dress and gold ca<b>p</b>e to spin with her. “The others should be he<b>r</b>e…” She sn<b>a</b>pped her fingers. “About now!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The wall seemed to come alive with dozens of pi<b>nk</b> cracks b<b>e</b>fore revealing gateways to what looked like other <b> d</b>istricts. One by one, familiar faces stepped into the white room<span class="u"><strong>:</strong></span> Hachi, Vintage, Safari, and more, all wearing different outfits and toting weapons and tools of every shape and size. With another snap of her fingers, Moon caused their tools to disappear, leaving them all in their regular clothes once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Moon??” Army spluttered, clutching onto his manual and dusting off his parka. “You’re the mastermind behind all this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cute outfit though,” Metry chirped. “I like the witch hat!”</p><p> </p><p>“Specs!” Goggles rushed towards his team leader, nearly crashing into the white tower. “You’re okay, right?”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m fine!” he replied, unfazed by the hubbub and the fact Moon had trapped him in video game limbo. “No injuries whatsoever.”</p><p> </p><p>Octoglasses pouted at her lack of robotic armor. “Why’d you trap Specs in here though? Seems like kinda a pain to make us all bust our asses off when you could’ve just summoned us here in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>Moon tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Originally I had put you all in here under the guise it was a failed cursed and hoped you’d all come to appreciate the glory that is video game franchises. Also because Specs stole my console.” </p><p> </p><p>The blue inkling buried his head in his hands. “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, dude. Anyways, that was a <em> really </em> stupid idea, so I called quits. Y’all can go home now.” Moon snapped her fingers again, causing the tower to disappear and Specs to hit the ground with an oof. “There’s a crack in the wall over there that leads home. I’ll dispel whatever video game hijinks are still in here when you leave.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah phooey,” Octoglasses groaned, stepping through the crack. She was quickly followed by the rest of the cast, leaving only Specs (still on the floor <b>) </b>and Moon, who was busy destroying the white walls, revealing plain old Inkopolis Square.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t actually how the story ends, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” she replied. “And I didn’t trap you all here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool witch powers though.” Specs stepped through the crack just as Moon removed the last of the white void and the world of Crossover Cursebreakers. “Can you do anything else with them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just say you want Inkopolis Narnia,” she joked. “I can make it happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, seriously?”<br/>
<br/>
She only offered him a smirk.<br/>
<br/>
“WAIT NO-I didn’t mean <em> actually make Inkopolis Narnia- </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t make Inkopolis Narnia,” Moon laughed. “You should’ve seen the look on your face. It was <em> golden </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah beans,” he sighed, walking towards Ammo Knights. “Back to turfing as usual then.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Back to turfing as usual,” she agreed, following him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Can you actually make Inkopolis Narnia though-”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably. Maybe if the author actually gets their shit together and finishes this fic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah beans. So that’s a no?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Yep.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a hidden reveal for the new character here. It shouldn't be too hard to find. &gt;:))))<br/>Also for the record, I will not be making Inkopolis Narnia happen. April Fools!</p><p> </p><p>(Sorry Specs...you will always have Inkopolis Narnia in spirit. And maybe in future art.)</p><p>There also might be some grammatical errors since I didn't ask my beta readers to go over this chapter, but oh well.</p><p>The regular Chapter 4 update will be out soon! In the meantime, enjoy this aggressively stupid (and noncanonical!) mini-chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>